


The Two Doctors

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly's back and Kate's going, but first they have to go over the transfer report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me, I am not making any profit.

Beverly Crusher rattled the drawers that held the surgical instruments. 'This is a mess,' she growled, half-aiming it at Nurse Ogawa.

Alyssa shrugged apologetically. 'Dr Pulaski says it's more efficient this way.'

'Dr Pulaski didn't design this sickbay!'

'Dr Pulaski also didn't disappear off to Starfleet Medical for the year, right in the middle of an efficiency review,' said Dr Pulaski, entering.

'So you decided to move everything around while my back was turned?' 

'That's right.'

Beverly stopped rummaging in the drawers and straightened to hug her replacement. 'How have you been, Kate?'

Kate grinned. 'Just fine, once I got everything in proper order around here. Are you ready to go over the transfer report?'

Beverly nodded.

'It's going to be a long one,' Kate warned. 'I'll replicate us a drink, shall I?'

'Don't,' said Beverly, 'I've got a bottle of scotch in the office, I brought it back from Earth.'

'Oh, much better!' Kate agreed.

* * *

An hour later found them in the office, the bottle of scotch a quarter empty already. Beverly sat cross-legged on the desk, and Kate was in the chair with her feet propped up.

'I honestly don't believe your chicken soup cured the Tarellian plague,' Beverly said, with enough of a question in her voice to suggest she wasn't sure, really.

'What can I tell you?' Kate said. 'Turns out the combination of cysteine and piperine is deadly to the bacteria that cause the plague. It's not as though I'd lie on the official report.'

Her face was innocent. Beverly frowned.

* * *

An hour after that, they had moved to the floor, side-by-side with their backs against the wall – the desk and chair having been deemed too high and too wobbly respectively.

'There's an old Polish saying,' Kate said, gesturing emphatically with her glass so that the scotch slopped dangerously around the rim. 'A beautiful plate... gives the noisy cow... a slanted tree.'

Beverly rolled her eyes. 'And?'

'And that's why my filing system is better than yours,' Kate finished, triumphantly.

Beverly leaned across Kate to grab the bottle, wobbled, and fell across her lap before righting herself. 'Are the inertial dampeners malfunctioning?' she muttered.

'It's you that's malfunctioning,' Kate observed.

'I am not! I'm just... relaxed!'

'We don't have time to relax!' Kate remembered. 'We have to do the... the report – Beverly, where's the report?'

There was a pause while they searched for it. It had fallen under the desk.

'Where were we?' Beverly asked, squinting at the PADD.

'Damned if I know,' said Kate. 'Another drink?'

'Sure,' Beverly handed over her glass, and Kate poured them each a generous measure.

'To the Enterprise,' said Kate, raising her glass.

Beverly nodded. 'To the Enterprise. And Sickbay.'

And Starfleet Medical!' 

'And the medical staff!' 

'To adventure!' 

'To the Chief Medical Officer,' Beverly said.

'To the Chief Medical Officer,' Kate solemnly agreed, and they both downed their drinks.


End file.
